What Now?
by Thousandsunnny
Summary: The war is over, lives have been saved thanks to Commander Shepard. She is broken and bruised, but alive. She managed to save the ones she cared about and it's time for her to get the one thing she has always deserved. Takes place after the ending of ME3. Short version of my original "fix-it" story.


**What Now?**

The lone woman navigated her way through the haphazard terrain that was the remains of London. The morning light had trouble breaking through the thick smoke that covered Earth like a blanket, putting her in semi darkness. She had a slight limp and breathed in large ragged gasps that were barley noticed among the sounds of wounded and grieving soldiers and citizens. She coughed on the lingering dust in the air as she made her way towards the now dark beacon.

It had only been an hour ago that the brilliant red light had traveled across the lands from the crucible, sending the Reapers, the bringers of destruction down in a fiery explosion. She along with the rest of the forces had let out the loudest of whoops to be heard. They had saved earth, no, that wasn't right. Shepard had saved them, saved earth, the galaxy and finally brought peace.

"Any sign of her Ashley?" a gravely two-tone voice called to her from the COM link. Ashley reached up and pushed the dark locks from her eyes as she scanned the rubble around her.

"Not yet Garrus, has anybody reported in yet?" she asked in a weary tone as she approached a body lying under a collapsed I-beam. It took awhile for the Turian to reply back, and when he did it hinted of relief.

"Yes, the Normandy has landed and is currently unloading medical supplies, all crew accounted for. Some of our team has yet to report in, but we have managed to locate their last known locations. We've sent teams out to gather them."

"Good, send a team this way, lots of casualties here." Ashley replied as she rolled the young man over. Ashley got to her feet and made her way deeper into waste. She had her omni-tool up and was scanning for heat signatures. Most of the hit's she had received were merely lingering fires or still warm heat sinks. She had reached the location of the beam and looked intently at her scanner.

Ashley had barley seen the cracked and broken figure among the pile of trashed concrete and metal. She hobbled over as fast as she could, and removed stray pieces of rock from the clearly battered form. Her hand snapped up to the earpiece and barked into it; "Garrus get a medical team over here quick dammit! Found Skipper!

Ashley looked closely at the woman's battered form. Burns littered the exposed skin, deep craters of red engraved into her skin and her normally slightly tanned skin was deathly white. She knelt down at Shepard's head and gently cupped the commander's cheeks.

"You have to hold on Skipper, Liara will kill me if you go dying on me again. I don't think you could be brought back again either, so you'd best not give out on me." Ashley told the barley-breathing Commander. She had no idea what to do, if she even shifted the commander she could cause more harm than good. She did however, slather on medi-gel to Shepards' exposed, gnawed-up arms.

"Medical team on the way, should have seen the look on Li's face. She just headed in to get treated for her leg." Garrus reported from the other line. Ash shifted her position so she was leaning on a rock and holding Shepard's battered, slightly warm hand in hers. "I bet! Link me to the medical team."

"Linking you now." Garrus confirmed.

"Medical team this is Lieutenant Commander Williams, I'm here with Commander Shepard and need immediate medical attention! Updating your nav-point." Ashley reported.

"William's we are on our way! Stay with her." The male replied.

"Ten-four." If Ash had said anything else, she would have missed the faint whisper that escaped a pair of dry, cracked lips. She leaned forward and brought her face close to her Commanders. A rattling sigh punctured with pain.

Ash let out her held breath and gently took both of Shepard's hands in hers.

"Don't worry Shepard, everyone's safe; just stay still." She ordered softly. Shepard let out a small, pained moan and drifted off again. Ashley prayed that they would come soon, medi-gel only worked for a short period of time.

A battered hammerhead swooped overhead and landed gracelessly a couple meters away from the pair. Dirt and dust kicked up creating a grey barrier between the two teams. Ashley stood up and gave a wave of her right arm, signaling to the team approaching.

In the lead was Dr. Chakwas, followed by a small medical team carrying a stretcher followed by an armed guard. The Doctor gave the Lieutenant a quick pat on the back and rushed to her Commanders side. She dropped onto a knee and scanned over the Commander's body with her omni-tool and motioned for the stretcher to be brought over with a jerk of her chin. She barked out a few orders and watched as Shepard was carefully lifted and carried to the hammerhead.

"What do think Doc?" Ash asked with a hint of worry in her usually calm tone. The doctor rubbed at her chin and motioned for the marine to follow.

"She needs attention immediately and don't get me started on you!" She replied in a stressed voice and nodded her head towards Ashley's noticeable limp and bloodied forehead. She pulled herself into the shuttle and motioned for Ash to climb in. Karin rushed to the comatose Shepard and took over the ministrations of the medical team. Ash took an empty seat and contacted Garrus again.

"On our way back to you with Shepard, Doc's just started treating her. Put Li on for me."

"Good. Liara's COM was lost during the evac, she's out of surgery now, no doubt she's anxious to speak to you. I'll patch you to her omni." He replied softly. Ashley waited a bit and watched Karin work her magic. Her mind drifted a bit, replaying the last moments before the Reapers had been annihilated.

-10 Hours Ago-

Shepard led Hammer towards the beam in hope of getting all the units to the Crucible. Shepard was in the lead sprinting and shooting at anything resembling a husk, Liara and Ashley at her heels. The field was torn and had mini craters and crevices that the goddamn Reaper laser had made. Most of the ground units had taken shelter in a large one off to the side to quickly apply medi-gel to open wounds.

The dust had made a curtain of sorts making it hard to see the ground beneath their feet, not that they were looking at their feet anyways. Shepard's helmet had been lost somewhere and now her muddy brown, shoulder-length hair waved lazily in the wind. Her eyes were alive with fury and her body was in a varied state of injuries.

Yet they pushed on till they were running on pure adrenaline and fear. Ashley watched in horror as the red beam caught the edge of a tank and sent it hurling into the air.

"Move!" Mel called through gritted teeth and pushed Liara ahead of her, the Asari tripping over her two feet and landing face-first into the dirt. Ashley was at her side in an instant and pulled her onto shaking legs. Shepard had been providing cover fire. Liara cried out in pain, her hard suit had been ripped apart by the flying shrapnel, mostly on her legs. Liara could feel where the metal shards lay nestled in the soft blue tissue. Her crest had been spliced open, a river of sapphire trickling down her face.

Mel aimed and nailed a husk in the shoulder with her pistol before switching to her assault rifle and let out a spray of bullets out. She popped the spent clip and reattached a new one focusing her scope on a brute. She looked over at her team and ran to them, taking the biotic from Ashley's hands and helped her limp over to the overturned truck. Ashley not far behind. Liara clung to Shepard biting back tears that threatened to spill. They took temporary shelter behind an overturned tank, Ashley picking off husks that dared getting to close.

"Normandy we need an immediate pickup!" She barked into her COM. She didn't wait for an answer and instead hugged Liara tightly to her as the chaos unfolded around them. The sound of the Reaper's lasers firing, soldiers dying screams, the boom of artillery guns and the mixed chatter that came in from her COM haunted her. Why hadn't someone reached the beam yet?

The Normandy soared overhead; nearly missing a beam aimed at her and sat hovering a couple of meters away, awaiting her passengers.

"Let's go." She ordered to her team. Ashley took off ahead of them and climbed up into the launch bay, providing cover fire with her rifle. Shepard helped Liara over to the Normandy as quickly as possible, minding Liara's shredded legs.

"Go, take her!" Mel ordered to Ash. The marine reached for the trembling Asari's hand and hauled her in.

"Shepard!" A pained cry called out to her. Liara was reaching out to her, tears brimming her eyes. Ashley had her left arm around Liara's waist to hold her back. Mel stepped onto the ramp and walked towards her beautiful, stricken love.

"Liara, I love you blue, and I'll love you forever. I need you to stay here." She ordered, her voice cracking. She reached out and cupped Liara's cheek and watched as the tears spilled free. "I need something to come back to. I love you." She dipped in, softly pressing her bloodied, cracked lips onto Liara's soft ones. She pulled away and flashed her a brilliant smile, one that said everything was going to be alright.

"Melani! Don't go! No!" She sobbed as Mel retracted her hand and made her way back to the battlefield. Liara's blue hand snatched at the heavily armored one and clung.

"I am yours." Liara stated as she reluctantly released Shepard's hand.

"Take care of her Ash, she better be in one piece when I get back." Shepard tried to joke. Watching as Ash pulled the Asari into a hug.

"Don't worry Skipper, Li's safe with me." Ash nodded at her Commander and started to move back into the ship hauling Liara gently with her. The last thing Ash saw was the Commander charging her way down the battlefield.

-Present-

A strained voice snapped Ashley out of her thoughts and she smiled.

"Ashley?"

"Hey Li, we got your girl here. She looks as ugly as Garrus though now." Ash tried to tempt a laugh from the Asari. Liara did in fact let out a chuckle though it was short lived.

"How is she?" This time Ash heard the concern in her voice and felt for her friend. If Liara lost Mel again she didn't think the Asari would survive it. Ash had been the one to hold and comfort the broken biotic a couple of years ago and it broke her own heart. Those sobs still haunted Ashley to this day.

"Doc's working on her and there's a great chance that she'll be better within a couple of days. How are you? You took a good shot in the leg."

"I am fine. I am more worried about Melani right now." Liara replied brushing off Ashley's concern for her. Ashley looked over at Karin and watched as her face twisted into concern than switch back into the professional doctor look.

"We're landing in a couple minutes Li." Ash responded and with that, Ash heard the call be terminated. She'd never heard of Liara being so cold before, and it crushed her heart.

-ME3-

Garrus snapped his head up from were he stood, directing emergency teams, to the sound of the overhead hammerhead. He dismissed the last group with a wave of his talons and jogged through the temporary, makeshift, medical base towards the landing pad. Dust kicked up from the powerful engines and landed less than gracefully, giving the occupants of the hammerhead a good shake.

The door slid open and out jumped the brunette marine, then followed by the medical team with Shepard. Garrus stopped a few feet away, he had no desire to see his Commander in her present state, and it made his heart weak thinking about it. His predatory eyes shot up and caught Ashley's brown, and no words were needed. Shepard was in bad shape, worse than when she almost died from the thresher maw acid that covered half her body. Garrus watched the medical team rush by with Chakwas in the lead.

He turned on his heel and raced after them, Ash limping not far behind. They had reached a building that could be considered a ruin, with half of it blown sky high leaving concrete and metal exposed for all to see. The building was still functional as a shelter or temporary housing. The first two floors had rooms that were full of the dying, waiting to get in to have their wounds treated.

The doors swished open exposing a teary eyed Asari standing there. She looked out of place, being one of the few Asari that had actually reached the ground in this sector for the final push. Her hard suit had been removed in some spots where she had been forced to take them off for her medical procedure, showing the skin tight, black under-suit. Liara's chest piece had been taken off, along with her shoulder pads, leaving only her arm grieves in place. Her calf pieces had been removed along with her usual reinforced boots and replaced with a pair of black leather combat boots.

She caught one look of Mel and rushed over as best she could with throbbing legs, reaching out to catch Mel's hand. Fresh tears poured from those sky blue eyes flowing in rivers down her equally blue face and dripping from her chin.

"Oh Mel!" She whimpered drawing the attention of Chakwas who called Garrus over with a sharp look.

"Liara, sweetie she will be fine if we can get her into surgery now." The doctor said as softly as she could. "I've contacted Ms. Lawson as well, she'll be patching Shepard up." Karin's motherly instincts were in high gear but she couldn't afford to lose Shepard from a coddling bond mate. Liara went to protest only to have Garrus wrap an arm around her mid-section and pulled her gently to the side. Liara felt like lashing out at him for taking her away from Shepard, but knew it was for the best, didn't mean she didn't struggle in his tight grip though.

The doors shut with a swoosh leaving the three comrades outside. Liara turned in Garrus's grip and clung to him letting everything go.

"Why are you crying? Shepard is here! She is going to be fine Liara." Garrus tried to consol her.

"Just the fact that we could lose her at any moment!" She wept. Liara found herself out of Garrus's less than comfortable embrace, due to his hard-suit, and into Ashley's warm one. She buried her head into the slightly taller woman's neck, her arms hugging Ashley like a lifeline.

"Shh. Li, Shepard will be fine." Ash cooed. She had experience from dealing with her younger sisters and their broken hearts or crushed hopes. She hugged Liara to her, one hand holding the back of her crest and the other arm wrapped around her waist. She had seen Shepard do this when Liara suffered the loss of Benezia, who sat holding her mother's corpse. She couldn't tell at the time if they were in love yet, but Liara seemed to be most relaxed when held like this.

"I can not lose her, not again!" She mumbled into Ashley. They parted and took Liara's left hand in her right and pulled her gently towards the shelter.

-1 Week Later-

Her head was pounding as if she had drunk to much ryncol and her body felt like she'd been hit with a dozen Mako's. Her eyes were crusted shut and her nose was blocked with dried blood. She heard a couple of voices in the room, or wherever she was. Where was she?

She tried to lift her hand and found that her muscles were screaming in pain. She shifted her head a little to the right to clear her stiff neck, and grunted in pain. Footsteps drew near her, it sounded like the clicking of heels. Funny, she couldn't remember what Chakwas wore on her feet but she doubted it was high heels. A hand reached out to grab her own, warm and soft. Comforting. The other set of footsteps walked out of the room and she heard a door swoosh shut.

"Shepard can you hear me?" The voice asked in that unmistakable Australian accent. Miranda was the one holding her hand, which meant that she was safe. Good. Shepard's relationship with Miranda was unique. Since she had first woken up from being "resurrected", she felt mixed emotions towards the woman. Miranda had given her a chance to live again, for whatever sick twisted plan the Illusive Man had planed for her.

She grew closer to Miranda over time and she knew that Miranda had feelings for her, even if Miranda hadn't noticed it herself. The way she acted around Shepard was different from how she treated her fellow team members. After helping Miranda with her sister, they had spent some time talking and eventually the topic she had hoped to avoid sprung up.

Miranda confessed her feelings and it broke Shepard's heart that she had to decline the advances. Liara was her only love and she refused to even think about a relationship with somebody else, even Miranda. Miranda to Shepard was a best friend. Just like Ashley was. She was there when Mel needed someone to talk to and she enjoyed the XO's company.

Shepard mumbled something un-comprehendible. Miranda's hand let go of Shepard's own and moved it up to her cheek, testing for a reaction, her face twisting into concern. Mel tried to open her eyes and after awhile was graced with the blurry face of her friend. Miranda smiled and reached down for Shepard's hand again.

"How are you feeling?" She inquired glancing up at her vitals before returning her gaze to Shepard. She watched as Mel tried to form words and finally a rough hiss of;

"Hit by a Mako then doused in acid." Miranda let out a sigh and turned her head towards the metal door that had just opened. Liara walked in and instantly wanted to plug her nose against the strong smell of medi-gel. The room was bright and the white walls made it almost blindingly so.

"Is she awake?" She whispered softly, her soothing tone washed over Shepard. It felt like forever since she had seen her beautiful Blue.

"Yes, I'll leave you two alone. Call if you need anything." She told the Asari. She squeezed Mel's hand one more time and crossed the room to the door. She slid past the Asari only to stop as a hand grasped Miranda's slender wrist. She looked down at it before meeting Liara's blue eyes with her own cobalt.

"Thank you Miranda. You have no idea how much I owe you." Liara stated softly smiling. Miranda had already told the Asari she needed no thanks for helping piece Mel back together. She flashed her own gentile smile.

"I'd do it again if I had to." Liara understood the message and let Miranda's wrist slip from her grip. Miranda sauntered out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Liara grabbed a nearby chair and carried it over setting it beside her lover's bed. Shepard looked over and flashed a weary smile, her eyes sparkling with tears. Liara couldn't hold it in anymore and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on rough lips. She lingered for a while just enjoying the contact. She pulled away and cupped Mel's cheek with her right hand, stroking the soft flesh under her eye, and ran her left through silky brown hair.

"I love you." She murmured staring deeply into those green orbs shining with tears. Shepard, with a grunt hauled her arm up and ran her fingers along her love's cheek and grabbed the back of her neck, feeling the folds with her fingers. She pulled the Asari down, gently she hoped, to her lips. Her muscles were burning but she needed to feel this, to feel alive! Their lips met and Liara couldn't hold herself back.

It wasn't hungry or needy, but passionate. The feeling of Liara's lips on hers was heaven, the way teeth scraped and pulled on her bottom lip made her want more. Her tongue sneaked into the Asari's mouth, much to her delight she moaned and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until they had to brake for air, Mel's hot breath washing over Liara's face.

"I love you too Blue." Mel dropped her heavy arm to her side and let out a sigh of content.

"I thought I lost you for a while when Ashley didn't respond. She told Garrus you were in bad shape when she found you." Liara sadly stated.

"Who put me back together? I thought I heard Chakwas at some point." Liara looked sadly at Shepard, she must have been slightly aware during transport. To feel that amount of pain without sedatives!

"Doctor Chakwas helped, but because of your nanites we had to find Miranda. She was more than happy to help."

There was a knock on the door before it whooshed open revealing Ashley. She stood tall and was now out of her cracked hard-suit. She had a new scar running through her right eyebrow, still an angry red.

"May I come in?" She asked suddenly aware that she had just interrupted the couple's personal time, although after this they would have unlimited free time, which they disserved. Her dark brown eyes scanning her Commander's body cringing as she spotted the red splotch under her collarbone. It must have traveled across her abdomen judging by the bandage.

"Of course Ash." Liara affirmed kissing Mel on the cheek and surrendered her chair to Ash, moving out of the room. Outside she bumped into Garrus.

"Liara. How is she?" The Turian's gravely voice full of concern. Liara looked up into the face of one of her best friends. She smiled

"She is doing well, and Miranda tells me she will be on her feet soon enough."

"Good. That is good news, the only at the moment." Liara looked up at him with worry etched into her face. She brought her hand up and planted it on her forehead in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Garrus shook his head and motioned for them to leave the common area that was full of soldiers of different species, and into a nearby hallway.

"The mass relay in the Sol System has been damaged making it impossible for everyone here to get home. Some ships did manage to make it back into the Terminus system and the Citadel has been returned to its original position, but communications are down as of right now." Liara brought her hands up to cover her mouth, shock clearly written on her face.

"Is it possible to fix it?" She asked, her forehead wrinkling with concern.

"Yes, they already have sent a team of Asari and Quarian technicians there. Just waiting to receive information. They will fix it, it'll just take some time." Garrus stated, his mandibles twitching slightly. Liara looked relieved.

"Thank the Goddess! Alright, I should go see Mel again. She would like to see you so stop by when you have time." She smiled and left her friend.

-ME3-

Ashley walked over to her Commander and sat on the previously occupied chair. Shepard looked like shit when she found her in the pile of rubble, now she looked less dead. She smiled down at her and the usual cocky grin was returned.

"How are you doing Skipper? I was nearly hugged to death by Li when we found out you were stable. Got the bruises to prove it!" She chuckled and Ash, happy to see the Commander almost back to her usual self, joined it.

"Just be happy she didn't kiss you, it's addictive. Then I'd really have to kill you." Shepard replied. Ash let out a hearty giggle and turned serious again.

"You nearly died Skipper, I don't think I could have told Liara again, it would have killed her. The first time she wouldn't even talk to me for days!" Mel looked guilty. It was hard to comprehend what Liara had gone through, but Shepard didn't go without her own pain. Being spaced did things to her head, made her think the cold embrace was Liara hugging her, the last hisses of oxygen leaving her suit whispers of comfort to her ears.

"I know." What was she supposed to say to that_! "I'm sorry."_ Ash looked at her and sighed.

"Hey we beat the Reaper's, the blinky flashlights are dead and the Rachnai blew up! Also I hear Garrus is jealous of your new scars. His seem less "manly" compared to your new ones. Seems to think your taking all the girls away from him. " She gestured to Mel's abdomen and let out a hearty laugh.

"He should know I only need my Blue and I'll be good." The two hadn't even noticed the figure standing in the doorway.

"Oh, did I hear that right? The great Commander Melani Shepard only needs me! I'm flattered." Liara exclaimed in a seductive tone with mock surprise laced in. The two women jumped from their skins much to Liara's amusement.

"I'll see you guys later, got reports to finish. Shepard." She got up and tossed a perfect salute to her commanding officer, her best friend. She hugged Liara briefly and walked of the room.

-3 Week Later-

It took a week of hard work on Shepard's part to get walking again thanks to Miranda and Liara's help. She also had people popping in and out of her room constantly during her stay, delivering reports or stopping and saying thanks or just talking. All of her team had made it back, the worst injury title was still labeled to her but Tali had been out for two week with bad infections due to a couple of suit tares. She was getting better but still had a long way to go.

Shepard had been moved onto the Normandy and was sitting comfortably in her lounge sipping at her coffee. A knock on her door sounded.

"It's open!" She called hoping it was whom she called for. Ash walked into the room passing the fish tank and stopping in front of the Commander.

"All preparations have been made ma'am. Do you want me to call her down?" Shepard stood up with a bit of a grunt and stood at parades rest.

"What do you think?" Shepard asked watching as Ashley walked around her inspecting her uniform. She felt hands smoothing a slight wrinkle across her back and stood in front of her friend.

"You look great ma'am. The crew has gathered in the mess hall and is awaiting your arrival."

"Does Blue know anything's up?" She questioned motioning with a flick of her gloved hand. They exited her quarters and entered the elevator.

"She has no idea." The smirk on Ash's face was reassuring. The Commander was nervous; she had never done this before. She and Liara had talked about it before but never put it into motion with the Reaper threat inevitable. Sure she had bought a ring and the band but that was just a fluke that she had found something that would look nice on her beautiful Asari.

"Nervous as hell." She muttered. Ashley looked at her; she to was wearing her Alliance blue's, her hair had be smoothed down and she had pinned her medals to her chest. The rest of the Normandy's crew as instructed by the Commander, also wore their blue's and medals. She just hoped that she wouldn't mess this up. Ash clapped her on the back and smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, to make sure things go smoothly." Shepard smiled at her and prepared herself for the inevitable. The lift doors opened up to the sight of the entire crew in their blue's with medals strapped over their hearts. Each and every one of them threw a salute in her direction even those that didn't belong to the Alliance. All of her team members, her family, even the old members from the suicide mission had shown up. She smiled at them and took her place standing at the front of them. Her team right behind her and she felt a tap of her shoulder. She turned her head to see Joker holding up his omni-tool recording the event. She smiled and thanked him.

Ashley gave a wink to her commander and approached Liara's quarters, knocking on the door. Shepard's stomach lurched as it twisted itself into a tight knot.

"Ashley, come in." They heard Liara call out to the Lieutenant Commander.

"Li I've got something to show you." They heard Ash replied with a hint of excitement in her tone. Shepard fingered the bond mate bracelet she held in her hands that were clasped behind her back. Two steps of footsteps were heard and suddenly they came around the corner.

Liara let out a gasp of surprise as her eyes scanned the crew. They were all wearing their blue's and those that weren't were members from the old crew, standing proudly behind the Normandy's Commander. Liara looked over to see Ash's huge smile and gestured her towards the proud and slightly nervous Commander.

Liara ambled on wobbly legs and stood in front of her love. Mel knelt down on her left knee.

"Liara T'Soni. I met you three years ago on my hunt for Saren. I rescued you from the bubble we found you in all that time ago and we ended up out running a volcano." This brought a chuckle from a couple teammates and Shepard took a shaky breath before continuing. She looked up into Liara's enchanting orbs of blue to find reassurance and encouragement.

"You know my heart, how I love you. You are the one who can control the raging storm inside of me. We've beaten Saren, stopped the Collector's, united the Galaxy and finally we've traveled into Hell to stop the Reapers. All of it was done for you."

"Will you be my bond mate and my wife?" Liara nodded, the tears finally spilling over.

"For eternity." Was the simple reply, but it meant much more to Shepard than a yes ever could.

She opened her hand where the ring and bracelet lay. Liara looked at the two items, a ring for the human tradition and the Asari's bond mate bracelet. She had thought of everything. She let Mel put the bracelet on her left wrist. She stared at the fragile looking, intricate sliver band. The metal was woven into a spiral, with a small sapphires set along the central band. The band lay settled on her slender wrist, where the gem's sparkled in the light. The ring too, was silver, complementing her blue skin. It also had a weaved look to it with sapphires also set with a larger one placed in the center.

Shepard got to her feet and her arms were instantly filled with the tearful Asari. Mel held her tight, their bodies molding perfectly to each other as their lips did. Liara had thrown her arms around Mel as soon as the woman had got to her feet and crushed their lips together with all the love and passion she held in her being. Mel drew her arms around the Asari's hips and held tightly.

The crew let out hollers and whistles, some stamping their feet. Behind her she could hear Ash calling out; "Is that all you got Commander?" Much to the delight of her friends and the male members of the crew, Mel dipped her Blue down ravished her lips. This brought on more catcalls and cheers. Liara felt heat flush into her cheeks and Mel's smile against her lips.

The Commander brought them back up and they parted for air, both smiling with flush cheeks. They held each other for awhile before Liara whispered hotly against Shepard's ear.

"What now my love?" Mel's smile only grew and she placed a kiss softly on her Blue's lips.

"Whatever you want, although, you did mention little blue children if I recall." Liara laughed and swatted Shepard softly on the arm.

"That was what you said I believe, although, I have no complaints about it."

-ME3-

*Edit-12/3/13 (fixed spelling and silly mistakes)

Hello everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this story; I certainly enjoyed writing it, as it is a brief version of the "fix-it" ending that has been nagging at my thoughts. My original piece is about twice as long and goes a bit more in depth. It won't make a lot of sense unless I decide to publish Melani's entire story, which is not just canon, but covers other event's that have effected her. If you guys would be interested about me writing a three or four part series, let me know!

I am always open to suggestions on how to improve my writing and make it more appealing. So, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know.

*You couldn't really tell from the brief interaction with Melani about her character, so if you are wondering, she is a renagon. She's crude, hotheaded and stubborn, but cares about her friends and on big decisions she will do the right thing. She is a vanguard.

She was born on Earth, but was abandoned because of her biotic powers and she grew up on the streets. She had a hard life until she bumped into Anderson, who took her under his wing when she was a teen. Her motto is get the job done at whatever cost.


End file.
